1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of masts used to support radio antennas. More specifically, the invention relates to antenna support masts that are transportable and installable using helicopters or other lifting devices for installation in difficult to access terrain.
2. Background Art
Antennas used for various types of radio communication are typically supported by an antenna mast or similar vertically oriented support column or structure. A purpose for an antenna mast is to hold an antenna element at a selected distance above the ground surface so as to increase the effective range of the radio communication devices coupled to the antenna element, and/or to move the antenna element above vegetation or other obstruction to operation of the antenna element.
Representative antenna support masts known in the art are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,419 and 6,390,435 issued to Gustaffson. Another antenna mast is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,809 issued to Gropper.
It is desirable, particularly where the radio communication equipment is moved frequently, and more particularly in difficult access terrain such as rain forests and other dense vegetation, to be able to install, assemble, and remove an antenna mast using a helicopter or similar aircraft, or a lifting device such as a crane. Such installation and removal would be facilitated if it were possible to leave the mast essentially fully assembled during removal and transportation, so as to avoid the need to reassemble the mast at each new location.